


Afternoon Over Coruscant

by sternfleck



Series: In Any Galaxy - Fic Diptych [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Biting, Chancellor Hux, Intercrural Sex, Kylo Ren is a Tease, M/M, Married Kylux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Marriage, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, a hint of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck
Summary: After their secret honeymoon, the Supreme Leader and Chancellor can’t stop pulling each other into side rooms in the Order Capitol to make out, like it’s been weeks since they last kissed...even when it’s only been fifteen minutes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In Any Galaxy - Fic Diptych [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894573
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Afternoon Over Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> This month I've been trying to write twitfics, but they always end up too long. Then the twitter-y style bothers me when I think of posting them on AO3, so I neglect to post them anywhere. But this cycle has gone on long enough. I'm posting this smut and you guys can read it if you want. Enjoy!
> 
> This is the first fic of two. The companion piece will be up tomorrow.

Hux never expected to become so familiar with the storage closets, conference rooms, embrasures, passageways, niches, and nooks of the Capitol he designed.

But Kylo seems determined to introduce him to each one, in the most crude and sordid circumstances. It’s been a fortnight since the end of the holiday they took to seal their secret marriage to each other, but since the Chancellor and Supreme Leader have returned to Coruscant, they haven’t been able to break certain habits acquired during their time away.

When an aide enters Hux’s visiting chambers at an immodest moment, the happy couple have to hide behind the Chancellor’s ornate drapes, while Hux does up his uniform again to hide the bruises and bite marks and spit-soaked silk and lace underneath. He’s nearly finished with the task, but his hands falter when he catches Kylo’s eye in the light pouring from the viewport.

On the Supreme Leader’s face is an open longing that makes Hux’s breath catch. It’s an expression that demands a kiss. Before he can start kissing Kylo again, though, Kylo sinks to his knees, nosing at Hux’s thighs, unconcerned by the fact that anyone in a ship or transport could fly past the Capitol and see the two of them caught in their moment of intimacy. At least there are security shields of Hux’s design around the exterior of his chambers, preventing any craft from passing too close.

And, after all, Kylo is the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. If he wants to see Hux biting his own knuckles to stifle his wanton moans while Kylo sucks him off behind his chambers’ thick draperies…well, it would practically be treason to the Order to refuse the Supreme Leader’s hot mouth, his big hands that squeeze Hux’s soft hips hard enough to bruise. Kylo has such a devoted, hungry look in his eyes, too. Hux would be wrong to deny him.

Kylo’s mouth is everywhere on Hux’s thighs and stomach, where he’s tugged down Hux’s jodhpurs to reveal his silk knickers. So the hard pressure of the Force on Hux’s shoulders takes Hux by surprise. It’s as though Kylo is pulling Hux to the ground without meaning to, like his desire to bring Hux down to his level is so strong now that it’s become an independent entity.

But when Hux stumbles and sinks to his knees in front of Kylo, the Supreme Leader’s eyes have a cruel, knowing gleam.

 _Turn around._ It’s Kylo’s voice in his head, sent through the Force. _Can you keep quiet while I take you? Here behind your curtains, Chancellor?_

Kylo gives the title a mocking twist, but Hux knows better than to hear anything but affection there. Kylo’s eyes are far too dark with lust and something deadlier, something permanent and heavy that signifies a sort of mutual belonging Hux thought he’d never see or know.

 _Do your worst, Ren._ Hux sends the thought out with all his will, with all his desire.

It’s dangerous to his reputation to let Kylo toy with him like this, in anterooms and closets and behind his own thick drapes. But then, everything about Kylo is dangerous. That’s the point. That’s why Kylo has the right to do this, when no one else could ever charm Hux long enough to get even a kiss. There may be a few men in the Galaxy more dangerous than Armitage Hux, but the Chancellor has met only one.

Hux turns his back, glancing at Kylo over his shoulder. As soon as he’s facing the other way, more of the Force’s heavy pressure pushes him down onto his stomach. Then the weight is replaced with Kylo’s body, his great hands everywhere on Hux, tugging Hux’s jodhpurs down and pressing warm strong bare fingers between his thighs.

 _Soft, you’re so soft, Hux._ Kylo’s thoughts are almost reverent as he lowers his head to nip at the skin where Hux’s underwear shows the bottoms of his cheeks.

Kylo’s breath is hot on Hux’s skin, and when he tugs Hux’s underwear roughly down, the Supreme Leader makes a noise low in his throat that’s almost a growl. He covers Hux’s body with his, pressing one of those enormous hands over Hux’s mouth. The tips of Kylo’s fingers reach well past Hux’s jaw, poking at his throat. Kylo isn’t gentle, holding Hux’s face roughly, the way Hux likes. His other hand fumbles at Hux’s backside, where his erection is stiff and heavy against Hux’s thigh.

Hux lifts his hips to rub against Kylo. His mouth is wet against Kylo’s hand from wanting Kylo inside him. He’s still loose from this morning, when Kylo took his time fingering him open and fucking him slowly and making him late for his first diplomatic meeting of the day. He’ll be able to take Kylo easily, especially with the lubricant Hux always carries in the inner pocket of his tunic.

He sends a thought out, reminding Kylo of this convenience...but Kylo’s free hand doesn’t move to Hux’s chest to search his pocket, and the hand over Hux’s mouth only tightens.

Instead, the Supreme Leader strokes along the interior of Hux’s thighs, up and down, making Hux tremble beneath him and lift his arse up into Kylo’s touch once more. He tries to spread his legs, but the Force clamps around his knees with irresistible strength.

When Hux feels new skin against his, hotter, silkier than Kylo’s fingertips, it’s all he can do not to moan through his nose, even with his mouth covered. Kylo’s cock is so thick, and it’s wet at the tip. He spreads his pre-come along Hux’s thighs, along the cleft of his arse. He even rubs the head of his cock along the lines of Hux’s silky underwear, where they’re bunched around his knees. It’s not nearly enough to lubricate anything, but the gesture is clear.

 _Going to make a mess of your pretty thighs, Chancellor,_ says Kylo. The Supreme Leader does like to state the obvious when he has Hux at his mercy. As if Hux doesn’t know he’s the Chancellor of their Empire. (Still, his cock twitches against the marble floor where Kylo has him pinned, where his knees and elbows are already bruising.)

Hux can’t speak, can’t think clearly enough to project words through the Force. All he can do is squirm and push his body upwards against Kylo’s crushing weight, to give him friction, to make Kylo as desperate and wanton and uncontrolled as Hux feels now, under him.

Kylo’s cock is so thick between his thighs, silky, hot, dripping. Even without the Force, Hux can sense Kylo’s pleasure as he ruts against his thighs and arse. Kylo’s breath is ragged in Hux’s ear, his free hand now propping him up next to Hux’s face on the marble floor.

With the crush of Kylo’s hand over his mouth and the weight of him, the thick pressure of his cock, the desire evident in the way Kylo presses every bit of his body against him, Hux is coming apart himself, getting closer to the edge. The marble floor has taken up his body heat, warm now against his erection. The thought of spilling himself into the Supreme Leader’s hand, while being used like a toy behind his own luxurious curtains...it makes Hux weak, his mouth wet, his skin hot down to his fingertips.

_Please,_ is all he can manage to send through the Force. He’s dizzy from the weight on his chest, and from the effort of lifting his hips into Kylo’s messy thrusts.

But Kylo still doesn’t touch Hux’s cock, though he surely catches the meaning. Instead, he lowers his mouth to the side of Hux’s neck and sucks, licks at the skin below Hux’s neat hairline, and finally bites down, not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make Hux twist and cry out sharply even through Kylo’s hand over his mouth.

It’s a delicious pain, like being claimed, like the aching stretch of Kylo inside him. Hux’s cheeks are hotter with the shame of having made a noise—what if someone’s still in the visiting chamber? What if someone heard?

But he can’t make himself care, not when his squeak of pain and his projected pleasure have made Kylo’s thrusts uneven. Kylo is close. It only takes one wiggle of Hux’s arse, one breathy moan through his nose, before Kylo comes, hot and sticky between Hux’s soft thighs.

The Supreme Leader, rude as always, collapses on Hux, boneless and heavy enough to drive the breath from Hux’s lungs in another noise. The sound comes out needier than Hux would like, but then, he’s still so hard it hurts, and the come on his thighs only makes him hotter.

Kylo has made a mess of him, as he promised. Now Hux will come too, on his floor or on his belly or maybe down Kylo’s throat, and the rest of the day will be spent sharing sticky, longing glances across their meeting tables and throne rooms.

But Kylo doesn’t reach for Hux, doesn’t even use the Force to flip Hux over to put his mouth on him. His crushing weight lifts away from Hux’s back. When Hux glances over his shoulder and twists around, Kylo is already halfway to his feet.

To his credit, the Supreme Leader does extend a hand to help Hux to his feet. But Hux ignores it, glaring up at him instead. He’s aware of how he looks—face flushed, hair tousled, thighs dripping with Kylo’s come. And Kylo wants to leave him like this? To go about his work?

After a too-long pause which makes it apparent that this is, indeed, exactly the Supreme Leader’s intent, Hux scowls, tugs up his ruined underwear and his jodhpurs. He gets up on his own, without Kylo’s help, smoothing his hair back into place.

Kylo, disheveled, is gazing out of the viewport at the endless city of Coruscant below them, his face impassive. Hux can smell the sweat in Kylo’s hair, driving his thwarted lust to a higher pitch. How can the Supreme Leader just stand there, smug after his teasing mischief? He’s not even flushed, not even weak-legged in the aftermath of his orgasm. And since they’re hiding behind the drapes, trying to be discreet, Hux can’t even berate Kylo with his usual barbed comments. Can’t even order him to his knees to finish what he started.

Kylo meets Hux’s glare with a sidelong glance from those dark eyes. Hux wishes, now more than ever, that Kylo didn’t have such an effect on him. But he has, always, even when he was only Ren, the useless boy in the striped helmet, following Hux around the _Finalizer_ pitifully.

Now Kylo is no longer a pathetic boy. He’s the one in command, at least in name. It makes Hux hot in his belly to think of it, how he himself has become the consort and Chancellor of the man who rules the Galaxy down to the last burning star.

And Kylo, of course, can hear these thoughts. The Supreme Leader lifts his hand—still bare, slightly sticky with his own come—and rests two fingers beneath Hux’s chin. Steps closer.

When they kiss, Kylo tastes of salt and blood. He must have bitten his lip when he came all over Hux’s thighs and left them dripping. Hux is too far gone to make any plays to preserve his dignity now; the taste of Kylo’s lips makes him weak with need. He can’t help but rub himself against Kylo’s hip as Kylo licks into his mouth.

_Not yet,_ Kylo whispers into Hux’s head, spreading his hands across Hux’s back. _I like you this way. Want you aching all afternoon. I’ll give you what you need tonight. All night. Everything you ask for. I swear. Just wait._

Hux has heard promises from Kylo before. In their _Finalizer_ days, such promises were always empty: “I’ll behave,” “I’ll change.” But Hux wouldn’t have married the man—even in a secret ceremony—if Kylo’s promises still meant nothing. Even in Coruscant’s sunlight, Kylo’s eyes are dark and deep, and Hux can’t help but believe him. After all, their honeymoon showed him plenty of proof of Kylo’s attentive devotion to the task of making Hux come as many times, and in as many ways, as possible.

The promise of future gratification doesn’t dim Hux’s present lust in the slightest, though, especially when Kylo leans close again, grazing his lips over the bite he’s left on Hux’s neck. Kriff. The mark is above his collar, sore, the skin there doubtless red and bruised for all to see. Kylo is the one who insisted on a secret marriage ceremony, to honour his grandparents, but at this rate, their whole Empire will know they’re bound to each other by the end of the standard month.

Not that there’s anything wrong with that, Hux reflects, relaxing all over again into Kylo’s arms, feeling sticky and used and somehow _lucky_ to be with this terrible, incorrigible, selfish, devoted Knight of a man. He’d tell their Empire of their union in a speech if he had to, in hologram or in the flesh. He’d shout it to the skies of Coruscant or Arkanis or Chandrila or Naboo. Hux has many secrets, but when it comes to the Order, he speaks only truth.

There will be time for that, though. Their bond is too strong to hide from the public forever, but there’s a certain appeal in keeping things secret. A pleasing tension that builds between them until it overflows like this, in vacant conference rooms and behind Hux’s heavy drapes.

Now, Hux nips at Kylo’s ear. Whispers, low. “You know the punishment for teasing me.” Only one of them is allowed to be a tease on a regular basis, and it isn’t Kylo. “Tonight, you’re at my command. Expect no mercy, Supreme Leader.”

Hux is still hard in his trousers, hips pressed to Kylo’s, but no matter. He’ll have his revenge. He always does, and Kylo knows it. The Supreme Leader may have left him on the floor after using his thighs for his own pleasure, but it’s all part of their game. Kylo can play, but Hux always wins.

Let them both wait and ache for the night, when the concerns of their Empire can be set aside for a few hours in favour of long limbs, hot kisses, silk and lace.

Kylo shivers in his arms, as though he can hear Hux’s thoughts. Of course he can. Good. Let him listen in, and know.

**Author's Note:**

> My first DotF fic that's not in my [Arcana Imperii](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694788) series-verse. I felt like giving them a secret marriage. Why not?
> 
> As always, thanks to [surrenderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer) for inspiration, encouragement, and lingerie!Hux.
> 
> I’m on twitter at [sternfleck](https://twitter.com/sternfleck) and on tumblr at [sternfleck](https://sternfleck.tumblr.com/), too.


End file.
